Naval Ships/Assault Ships
Assault Ships, in this section, include ships of various classes that are purpose-built, or have the capability, to support the landing and/or cover of TSFs from sea to shore in any military operation. Unlike TSF Carriers, Assault Ships are not intended to support large groups of TSFs and any related seaborne operations; they carry TSFs towards a target on land via a nearby sea route to prevent pilot fatigue, fuel wastage, and exposure to Laser-class. Once they get close enough, they deploy their combat load and continue sea-to-land support operations from there. 'Japanese Assault Ships' ''Ōsumi''-class TSF Landing Ship Ships of the line: Lead Ship Ōsumi (大隅), Takao (高尾), Okuma (大隈), Kunisaki (国東), Shimokita (下北), others ) Several Ōsumi-class of the IJN.]] : The Ōsumi-class TSF Landing Ship, measuring 340 meters from stern to bow and with a beam of 66 meters,Integral Works, pg. 183, 上陸支援艦, 大隅級戦術機揚陸艦. armored with anti-projectile armor and anti-laser coating, is a landing support ship class deployed in great numbers by the Japanese Imperial Navy. Using a former supertanker design as basis, the Ōsumi-class, with its capability to carry up to four flights of TSFs, was built in order to to provide the IJN with landing operation support capabilities, and also to accommodate the terms of the US Security Treaty, which prevented the IJN from building regular carriers. : Despite its persisting nickname as a TSF carrier, the Ōsumi-class is only capable of rudimentary maintenance and resupply of TSFs, well below the level of logistics expected of true carriers. Its speed also left it unsuited for blue-water operations; it is considered a landing craft (that is exceedingly close to a transport ship) in terms of classification. : Ōsumi, Takao, and Kunisaki ''were present at Operation 21st, during the events of [[Muv-Luv Alternative|''Alternative]], while Shimokita was a participant in Operation Sledgehammer. |-|Unlimited/The Day After= : The class' operational history in Unlimited/The Day After is not known. |-|Alternative= : Ōsumi, Takao, and Kunisaki ''were present at Operation 21st, as part of the fleet group launching TSFs onto Sadogashima Island to assault the Hive, while ''Shimokita was a participant in Operation Sledgehammer, serving the same purpose as part of the combined UN forces present against the Cheorwon Hive. Sad whale.png|((TDA)) A stranded Ōsumi-class assault ship. Shit hit the fan real hard.png|(MLA) Ōsumi-class ships launching their TSFs. Shooting gallery.png|(MLA) Ōsumi-class ships under fire from shore-based Laser-class BETA. We're gonna die.png|(MLA) Launch deck of an Ōsumi-class ship. 'American Assault Ships' ''Wasp''-class Amphibious Assault Ship Ships of the line: USS Boxer, others : Wasp-class amphibious assault ships are capable of high-intensity support of local forces during operations against land targets as well as mass transportation of loads. |-|Unlimited/The Day After= : Several were deployed to Japan after Operation Babylon to rescue Japanese refugees. Another ship, the USS Boxer, was home-bound from the European theater carrying both expeditionary Imperial Japanese and American forces when it encountered an enemy attack in Scotia Nova, and was subsequently destroyed in combat with French/Canadian forces. |-|Alternative= : The class' operational history in Alternative is not known. ''Iwo Jima''-class Amphibious Assault Ship Ships of the line: Iwo Jima, others : A modification of a World War II design, the Iwo Jima-class assault ship is a long-serving ship class of the USN. |-|Unlimited/The Day After= : One was deployed to the naval regions of the Seattle Defence Line as an early-warning patrol ship, and was also the ship where Lilia Kjellberg, leading VMF-318 Black Knives, had launched from during the Defense of Seattle in 2004. |-|Alternative= : The class' operational history in Alternative is not known. Soviet Assault Ships ''Ivan Rogov''-class Amphibious Assault Ship Ships of the line: Ivan Rogov, Aleksandr Nikolayev, Mitrofan Moskalenko : An amphibious assault ship capable of functioning both as a floating dock/shallow-water lander and also outfitted for beach landings, capable of carrying up to a battalion of infantry and their associated equipment.Integral Works, pg. 183, ソビエト連邦海軍, イワン・ロゴフ級 As the ships lack the armor and anti-laser coating required of frontline engagements, they are mainly used as ferries for supplies and other military purposes between the front and rear lines. : During the events of ''Total Eclipse'', a ship of this type ferried ''Argos'' Test Flight to the Kamchatka Peninsula for Project PROMINENCE's tenure there. Trivia *Apart from visual and capability differences, while the Muv-Luv ''Oosumi''-class assault ship share the same name with the real-world ''Oosumi''-class tank-landing ship, both being named after Ōsumi Province, the ship in Muv-Luv is identified using the name of the province (大隅), while the ship class in the real world is identified in hiragana (おおすみ). The same difference in naming style is applied to the individual ships in both instances (eg. The ship name of Kunisaki is rendered as 国東 in Integral Works, but くにさき in real life.) * In the real world, only Ōsumi, Kunisaki, and Shimokita exist as the three ships of their line, with no plans for others to be built; the other named ships, and their unnamed sisters in the Muv-Luv universe, are fictional. References Category:Hardware and Technology Category:Unlimited Category:Alternative